The Story of Katana
by WriterLoverGirl19
Summary: This is a story of a girl named, Katana. Katana grew up with an unpleasant childhood, which caused her to be emotionless in kind of way, and filled her heart nothing but pain and hatred. When her father gave her an order to spy Raimon, that take her unexpected adventure.
1. Prologue

This is a story of a girl named, Katana. Katana grew up with an unpleasant childhood, which caused her to be emotionless in kind of way, and filled her heart nothing but pain and hatred. When her father gave her an order to spy Raimon, that take her unexpected adventure and fall for a certain game-maker, with her past haunting her back. Will she able loved the game like she used to? Or Will it destroy her completely?

 **I know this more based on an Oc than the canons because I had my reasons.**

 **Well anyway**

 **REVIEW**

 **(Note: I'm just retelling the story with a twist)**

 **ENJOY !**


	2. Who is Katana?

It was another victory for Royal Academy's soccer team, as they destroyed another pathetic soccer team and its soccer club. Which gave another satisfaction to Ray Dark, the Royal Academy's coach and also the Vice President of Soccer Youth Association.

He was in his office talking to Royal's captain.

"Another victory, Commander." A boy with brown heavily braided hair, grey and blue goggles that cover his eyes completely, wearing a green jersey with red stripes with a red cape almost covering his jersey, brown trunks, and green and dark purple socks and shoes.

"I wouldn't call that a victory yet, Sharp." He said.

The boy was surprised but he hide it.

"My apologies, Commander." He gave a bow.

"Tomorrow you'll have an exhibition match."

"An exhibition match? But Command-" He was cut off by Ray Dark's gaze.

"My apologies, Commander I spoke without your permission."

"Your opponents will be... Raimon junior high."

"Raimon?"

"Yes, understand?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Good, now tell the others."

"Yes, Commander."

"You're dismissed."

The boy gave another bow and left.

Ray Dark turn on his intercom.

"Yes, Mr. Dark?" A female voice, answered back.

"Get my daughter."

"Yes, sir."

He turn off his intercom and waited.

Then at the entrance a tall and slender girl with long black hair, black onyx eyes, pale skin, wearing a black turtle neck, a bright red leather jacket, black leather jeans and black combat boots way up to her shin entered she was beautiful and young but held a cold stare that sent chills on anyone's spine. Then a woman in her mid-thirties

"He's been waiting for you." She said with a small bow.

The girl nod, then headed to another direction assuming she knows the way.

Along the way the girl was deep in thinking she wasn't paying attention that a boy who was talking to Ray Dark earlier, who was in the same situation as she is, not knowing they were about to bump each other.

"Watch where you're going." The boy snapped.

"I could tell you the same thing." The girl snapped back

A sinister smile appeared on the boy's face.

"How rude of you, do you have any ideas who I am?"

She rest her hands at her hips.

"Uhh... The one that I don't have to worry about?" She asked sarcastically.

The boy's sinister smile turn into a frown, losing his patient. "I'm the captain of Royal Academy's soccer team, if you don't respect me, I'll have you expelled." He said with threat.

She crossed her arms over her chest, and closed her eyes as she chuckled.

She open her eyes, and her smirk gotten wider. "Sorry, but I don't study here."

"Then why are you here?" _She better not playing games with me._

"Let's just say, I'm a guest." She said as she walk past him.

"The Commander will not be please-"

"That I disrespect his little pet? You may be cute but annoying as well." She said not turning back.

The boy's cheeks turn into bright red at her last sentence.

 _What is this feeling? Why my cheeks is like on fire?_

He look at back at her, but she was gone. Then he asked himself repeatedly.

 _ **Who is she?**_

Then he continue his way to the field.

Meanwhile the girl reach her destination. She open the door, letting herself in. Seeing Ray Dark behind his desk.

"You called?"

"Take a seat, Katana." He gestured to the chair that he set up for her.

The girl known as Katana sat at the chair.

"Royal has been rather disappointing."

"But they won the previous match." She crossed her arms and legs, as she stated.

"Yes they did, but it isn't enough."

"The victory isn't enough is it?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's why I set up an exhibition match."

"A what?" She stood up, surprisingly.

"They'll face Raimon, tomorrow"

"Why would you set a match against a pathetic team?" She asked, in a demanding tone.

Ray Dark gave her a warning glare.

"Apologize, father." She stared at ground, regretting her actions.

"Tomorrow I want you to watch the match study their weakness, but stayed out of sight from everyone, understand?"

"Yes, father."

"You may go to your usual spot and stay out of sight from anyone."

She nod then proceed to the door.

 _ **-At the Royal's field-**_

The boy from earlier was still troubled by the girl's suspicion presence, and he didn't notice his teammates was passing the ball to him.

"Heads up, Jude!" One of his comrades, yelled.

The boy known as Jude finally snapped out of his trance, and caught the ball successfully.

A boy with shoulder-length light cyan hair, tan skin, orange eye with a grey eye patch covering his left eye, wearing the same uniform as Jude, just without a cape, came to him

"Hey, Jude you seem distracted."

Jude look away embarrassed at his unlikely actions.

"It's nothing, David, let's just proceed." He passed the ball to his other comrades, and left David, confused.

What the heck is wrong with me? Jude asked to himself.

What gotten into him? David thought to himself.

A boy with a swept-back grayish-brown hair, brown eyes and wearing the same uniform, came closer to David.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked.

"Don't know, but it does really bothers him."

"Should we help, him?"

"Jude, is capable dealing with his problems, just leaved him be."

The two finish their conservation and continued their practice.

 _ **-Time Skip-**_

Royal finish their practice, everyone was packing their stuff, and heading home.

"Everyone, remember we had a match against, Riamon, tomorrow." Jude reminded.

Everyone nod, then continue to packing up their stuff.

Jude was walking towards the gates, when he saw the girl from earlier, walking towards a limo with someone... If he's not mistaking it was his Commander.

He shook his head, in disbelief. He barely see his Commander with a companion, and he knows he doesn't have a daughter or something.

As his mind was filled with questions.

Is she his daughter? No, Commander doesn't have a daughter, does he?

He watched them get in the limo and leave meanwhile his' was already there.

The driver walk closer to him, and said:

"Young master Sharp, it's time to go."

"R-right." He replied, giving one last look at the place where the limo had left, then followed his driver.

\- At the Dark's Limo-

Katana crossed her arms and legs and look at the window, while Ray Dark was talking to someone at the phone.

"If they did, make sure of it they don't get in, do you understand? ... Good."

He hang up, and put his phone back at his pocket.

"So, are you going to send someone to stop them from getting in?" She asked.

He smirked, evilly. "You're always one step behind, Katana."

"What if he fails?"

"He'll suffer the consequence."

She smirked evilly as well.

They finally arrived at their house, they let themselves in. They ate dinner and then went to their separates rooms. Ray Dark went to his room and Katana went to her own room.

Her room was huge, red velvet with black wooden frames walls with pictures hanging on, a window glass door that led to the balcony with black curtains, wood floor, a dark brown dresser with mirror, a brown study table with books and other stuff on top of it, brown closet, dark brown nightstand beside a queen-size bed with white pillows and bed sheets, black and red comforter, in front of the bed was a white couch, a flat screen T.V that she barely use, beside of it was a cabinet filled with books, and has it owns bathroom.

She walk in and closed the door behind her. She took off her boots, revealing her white socks, she walk towards the couch, she removed her jacket and hangs it in the armchair of the couch and sat down, she leaned against the cushioned, letting a long sigh.

She stared at the ceiling.

"Another lonely day." She muttered, letting another sigh. She gazed upon on the pictures on the wall.

She pushed herself up, and went to her closet and wear a long red loose t-shirt and black shorts underneath.

She went to her dresser, and opened the first drawer, she set a small bottle and a red notebook out, and placed it on the table. She opened the bottle, then she held two pills and chunk it down without any water.

 _Just keep taking the pills and I'll be fine._

She look to the red notebook.

" _Just remember Katana every time you take the pills please always take the notebook and wrote down everything what you feel and be honest about it, so we may know if your mental state is improving."_ Those words echoed to her mind, her eyes narrowed dangerous at the notebook then sighed she took it and wrote down everything in it.

After she wrote down everything, she went to her bed, and lied down, letting her eyes close with tears sliding down her face and drifted to sleep.


	3. The Exhibition Match

**_-Katana's P.O.V-_**

I can't believe, father, set a match against Riamon, what does this do good to the team, we're just wasting our time here.

Anyway, I sat on a black leather chair facing on a large window seeing the whole field, my personal bodyguard/driver, Jackson and my chaperon Lily, were a few paced away from me.

"Tell me again, why are we, here?" I asked, while tapping my fingers to the armrests.

"Well you're father wanted to have an exhibition match against-" Lily stated, but I cut her off.

"I know that, I want to know, why?" I said, annoyed.

Lily didn't reply, guess she doesn't know. Then the match started.

Riamon had the first kick-off. The pink one past through the defense, easily, then he kick the ball in mid air and kick it to the goal, but of course Mr. King block it, I know he wasn't going to let a puny shot to go in. King, throw the ball to... You've got to be kidding me... Sharp, I guess he wasn't joking about being captain, that's for sure, Raimon this is Royal's soccer so prepare to be eliminated.

The match was starting to get boring, it was very typical to me when they get their violent side out without any mercy. Father said I should studies their weakness, they don't really have any weaknesses they're just plain weak and pathetic.

Then the first-half ended, the score was leading 10 to none, they went to their own corners, Raimon was practically beat up and exhausted and as for the Royal boys. They were talking to father discussing about something that I couldn't make out. I rested my head against hands and crossed my legs, I let a sigh of boredom, and then second half begins.

I watch as they continue their actions earlier until they've had taken out all the players of Riamon, who were all in the ground the last standing was the goalkeeper and the weakling striker. The score was 20 to none, they began to hit the goalkeeper, merciless, until he collapses. Is there anything new? And why I ask? The coward striker run off and removing his jersey, how simply pathetic.

I am completely bored out of my mind. Riamon shouldn't had stayed in the sidelines, and look what happened they've been crushed before they even play.

Then something caught my eye... He looked very familiar... It was no other than Axel Blaze. Then it hit me me... How could I've been so blind! So Father has been trying to get him out of the shadow, huh? I look to Lily and Jackson over my shoulders, trying to hold back the sly smirks on their faces.

"Well played, Lily, Jackson." I complemented, then I focused back to the game, with a smirk.

In a few minutes the match will end. They initiate Death Zone, Blaze run towards the Royal's goal and the goalkeeper tried to get up and just in time he blocked the shot just in time by using... _**G-god hand**_? He's related to... **David Evans.** I smirked sharply. This is going to get really _ **interesting**_. He throw the ball to Blaze. He uses Fire Tornado to score and it did eventually.

Well congratulations, Raimon you're the first one to score against Royal Academy, but it's a shame it won't last long. I smirk wider, I'm starting to like this situation.

Then Father commands everyone to get back to the vehicle. After everyone got aboard, we drove off back to the Academy.

 _ **-End of P.O.V-**_

 ** _To be continued..._**


	4. Things Get Interesting

After the match against Raimon, Katana was a bit impressed by their performance and friendship, that she is willing to destroy if she had to.

She smirked sharply. She watched the video of the match yesterday, that was secretly recorded by some of her Father's henchmen, and keep repeating when the goalkeeper uses the **God Hand**.

 _Finally someone inherited his abilities and now Blaze is finally out of the shadows. This so interesting._

Then a knock on her door.

"Come in." She responded not taking her eyes off the screen.

A middle age woman with chestnut hair with grey streaks tide in a tight bun, pale olive eyes, light skin wearing a light green blouse, navy blue circle skirt way down her shin, white sock and brown shoes, entered with a bundle of folders in her hand.

"Katana, these are the documents you've requested" She said, gently.

Katana turned off the T.V, she stood up and takes the documents from the woman's hands. She browse the documents only finding the helpful ones, and she did.

"Mark Evans..." Her smirked gotten wider and put the other documents at the table except one. "So he is the Grandson of David Evans."

"Katana, may I asked why you needed these documents?" The woman asked, with worry on her voice.

"Just some adjustments, Gerda that's all." She explained, carefree and tossed the documents on the coffee table..

Gerda sighed, heavily. "He's at it again isn't he?"

Katana paused and breath deeply.

"Yes, he is."

"And you're apart of it?"

The teen looked at the ground before answering:

"Yes."

"Oh, Katana, who knows what might happen to you if you get involved." Gerda lectured.

"I know what are the possibilities, Gerda, but I can't stand it anymore." Katana turnaround from her and continued. "He needs my help." She faced her. "Gerda, don't you want to get revenge at the team and the sport that destroyed your life?" She paused then she look at the ground.

Gerda sighed again. _I hate it when she brought that up._

"I know, it's painful, Katana." She came closer and put both of her hands at the girl's shoulders. "And you know how I feel about that."

Katana slowly look at her.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, again." She cup her face.

"I'll be fine, Gerda." She reassured her.

 _I hope so..._ Gerda thought.

"Dinner's almost ready just come down when you're hungry, and your Father just called he'll be coming home late tonight."

Katana nods.

Gerda kissed Katana's forehead and left her room.

After Gerda left, Katana was cursing herself inside.

 _Idiot! Why did you have to brought that up! Now Gerda is affected!_

Katana sat back down at the couched.

She looked at picture that was on top of the table. It was a picture of her when she was little with a boy who look like exactly like her and a woman who also look like exactly like her but with blue eyes clinging to the arm of her father, when they were still happy, when they were still... together.

 _Why did the good times had to end._

Katana stood up, she went to the door and went downstair.

 _ **-Time Skip-**_

Katana closed the door behind her.

Then her cellphone ring.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Katana." A male voice was heard at the other line.

"Father? What is it?"

"Did Gerda tell you already?"

"Yes, you're coming home late tonight." Katana tried not to sound disappointed.

"Yes, I am, I just have to finished something in here."

"I understand, Father."

"Good, get some rest now."

"Yes, Father, goodnight." She hangs up.

"Goodnight." He also hangs up.

Katana smiled a little. _Good to know_ _he does still care_

Katana changed her clothes and went to bed.

 _ **-**_  
 _ **The title says it all.**_  
 _ **Sorry for the late updates.**_  
 _ **And also the grammar :-D**_


	5. The Warning

Katana glanced in the window of the limousine. As she doze off in a very deep daydream.

"Are you okay, Ms. Dark?" Jackson asked.

Katana snapped out of her daydream, and sighed.

"Just thinking. And stop calling me, miss, you know you can call me by my name." She replied.

"I'm sorry, miss- I mean Katana, but that how Mr. Dark instructed me."

"I know, if he's isn't around you just can call me, Katana."

"You usually don't mind calling you Miss." He tried to change to the topic.

"Its just making me very uncomfortable. You're making feel like I'm important."

"But you are important." He protested.

Katana shot him a look which he saw on the rear-view mirror and felt a chill on his spine.

He cleared his throat. "My apologies, miss-er- Katana."

"It's fine." Then it's her turn to ask. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"Mr. Dark didn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

Jackson, swallowed hard. "Today is Raimon and Royal soccer match."

Katana's eyes widen. "What?"

"You didn't know?"

"No, where's Lily?"

"She's already there."

She frowned. _And she told me I'm the first one to know anything , but made me the last one to know anything. And Raimon made it? Can this day can't get any worse._

Katana really hated when she's the last one to know especially if its personal, it makes her feel like a fool.

Katana turned her attention back to the window.

After minutes of driving they finally arrived.

"We're here." Jackson announced, as he opened the door for Katana.

"And please stop that too."

"What?"

"Opening the door for me, I can do it for myself."

"My apologies, but it's my job."

"Fine, just Park the car, you know where to find me."

"Will do, Katana."

Katana went inside.

 _Boy, that girl really got issues._ Jackson thought.

Katana arrived at her Father's office. She saw him in his holographic computer, watching the field.

"Katana." Ray greeted with a blank expression.

"Father." Katana greeted back with also a blank expression.

"Do you know why I brought you here?"

"No."

"I want you to send a warning to, Sharp."

"Why?"

"Because I can feel their trust and loyalty are fading." He went back to his seat.

Katana crossed her arms. "That goggled-eyed freak, will regret if he did that. Not to mention his little sister will go bye-bye."

"Yes, but they still need to win, by any means necessary." He went to his desk, and sat on his chair. "Make it very fearful and threatening."

"I will."

"Good, that will be all." As he gave her the gesture to leave.

Katana nods, and got out of the office and met up with Jackson.

"Katana." Jackson greeted. "Going somewhere?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Stay here. There some threatening I need to do." Katana walk past him.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Jude scan the building for traps in every possible way. He was starting to doubt about that man. He knew, winning was the only thing he cares about. Sure on the past he didn't care but something burning inside of him, he wants to end it. Nothing will stop him from doing it. Well...maybe not.

"Don't you know curiosity killed the cat." A voiced said very sarcastically.

Jude immediately recognize the voice and it belong from the girl _**(Katana)**_ he met a few weeks ago. He turnaround and he was right. She was leaning against the wall with her arm cross.

"What do you want."

"Just to remind you something." She walked closer to him, way too close...

Jude blushed very madly, and tried to fight the unnecessary feeling.

"Win this game or you'll regretted this for the rest of your life." She said to him very threatening and coldly.

"You don't control me." He retorted. As his unnecessary feeling was gone, and fixed her a cold glare.

She gave him dangerous smirk. And simply said:

"I may not." She leaned forward and whispered to his ear. "But think about your sister."

His eyes widen behind his goggles.

"How did you-"

Nobody else knows that, it was only between him and his stepfather.

 _ **(Still whispering to his ear)**_ "I know everything about you Jude Sharp. So don't be a goody two-shoes, just win it, 'kay?"

She take a step back, and walks past him.

"Think about it. Oh, and good luck at the game." She said.

Jude clenched his fist.

Now he had to choose...

He continue to inspect the building as he thinks about what she said.

 _ **-**_  
 _ **Finally!**_  
 _ **So sorry for the hold up, yada yada, etc.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	6. The Plan

Katana was in the dining room, with her tutor. Her tutor keeps discussing, but she couldn't focus on her studies. Because of the disappointing defeat of Royal, and cut all their loyalties to her father, but thanks to Zeus they were able to carry out her anger on them and demolished them for now Mr. Goggle eyes change sides, he team up with Raimon. Thinking of that really boils her blood.

"Katana, are you listening?" Her tutor, asked.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Wayne, I just got distracted."

"That will be all today, Ms. Wayne." Ray Dark suddenly barged in.

Ms. Wayne nods, fixes all her belongings and said her goodbye.

"Father. Is there something wrong?" She asked him.

"No, and your being distracted from your studies because from the match, isn't it?" He said, as he sat beside her.

Katana rolled her eyes.

"Who wouldn't be? They been beaten by a bunch of losers. By now they're probably thinking that they can place themselves in the big leagues. Which currently they don't belong."

"Don't be intimidated, Katana. I have a plan preventing them to win."

"What do you have in mind?" She said, curious about his plans.

"I need you to go to Raimon, and you'll go there as an exchange student named Sarah Dawson. Earn their trust and learn their secrets and weaknesses, so we can use it against them. I know you will succeed, if you're up to the task?"

"I'll do it." She said without having any second thought.

"Good." He put his hand on her shoulder and said: "I'm counting on you..."

Katana stiffed expression softened, then she replied:

"Yes, father."

"Good, your uniform and I.D is in your bedroom, you'll start tomorrow." He stand up and left her.

Katana sighed, fixes her books and then went to her room.

She closed the door behind her and did notice the uniform in her bed like her had father said. She walk closer to her bed and examine the uniform.

It was a pale green coat, olive dress shirt, brown skirt and green tie. She gave a deadly glare towards the skirt. She hated wearing skirt it's not about it being girly but it exposed much of her skin which is very uncomfortable.

Well, it's not like I had a choice...

Then something came to her mind.

Wait if I go there, Sharp will recognize me. It could ruin the whole plan.

Then she came up an idea.

Looks like I need a makeover...

She frowned, then slump over on her bed beside her uniform.

The things I do for family...

She thought and stared at the ceiling, then closed her eyes.


	7. Welcome Sarah Dawson!

The Inazuma players are practicing for their upcoming match. All of them are being intense with each other, yet enjoying it at the same time.

"Heads up, Kevin!" Tod passed the ball to the pink-haired forward.

"DRAGON CRASH!" He yelled, using his signature shot, coming towards Mark.

"GOD HAND!" He easily stopped the ball.

"Rats!" Kevin cursed under his breath.

"That was great, Kevin! Keep it up!" Mark throw that ball back to the pink striker.

Kevin smiled at him and said: "I won't show any mercy this time! You hear me Mark!"

"Bring it on!" Mark said as he fixes his stance.

Silvia and Celia were fixing the towels and drinks of the players.

"Wow, look at them go." Celia said.

"Yeah, they're pretty pump up." Sylvia said.

"Well, who wouldn't be." Then Celia notice a girl watching, just a few paced away from where their standing.

"Is there something wrong, Celia?"

"Look." She pointed at the girl.

The girl had long curly brown hair, hazel eyes with white eyeglasses, light skin, rosy cheeks, wearing a pale green coat, olive dress shirt underneath it, brown skirt, white knee-length sock and brown shoes. She was very pretty, all the girls will be envied her beauty, even Nelly will envy her.

"Wow. She's so pretty." Celia commented.

"You're right. I wonder if she's a transfer student?"

"Let's go ask her." Celia grab Silvia by the wrist and walk towards to the new girl.

"Hi." Celia, greeted her and give her a welcoming smile.

"Oh, hello." The girl replied, and give a forced smile, but she makes it like it was real.

"Are you new here?" Silvia asked.

She nodded.

"Well, welcome to Raimon Jr. High!" They both said it at the same time.

"Wow, you had such beautiful hair." Celia couldn't contain herself anymore. (No Yuri intended, okay?)

"Thank you, yours too... Um?"

"Oh, I'm Celia Hills."

"And I'm Silvia Woods." She extends her hand at her. "We're the Raimon Soccer Club managers."

"Sarah. Sarah Dawson." She shook her hand.

"Are you a transfer student?"

"Technically, I'm just here for the School Exchange Program."

"Oh, that's right! I was supposed to create an article about that!" Celia smack for forehead, for being irresponsible. "Can I interview you for the School newspaper?"

"Uh... Sure."

"I don't think, it's a good timing, now Celia. We have to look after the boys."

"Oh, right." She turned to Sarah. "Can we do the interview, later?"

"Of course."

"Do you want to help?" Sylvia offered.

"Sure." She followed them, and held a sly smirk on her face.

"Hey guys! Come on and take a break!" Silvia yelled through the mini microphone.

The players, immediately took a break and walk towards to them. Silvia and Cilia past out the drinks and towels, with Sarah's help.

Jude has still haven't receive his drink and towel. Then Sarah took the chance. She grabs a bottle and towel, and walk towards him.

"Here's your drink and towel." She kindly handed to him.

"Thank you-" He paused, when he saw her face. He stared at her, putting him in a trance.

"Um, are you okay?" She teased, snapping him back to reality.

"Huh? - ye-yes! I'm fine." He made a smooth recovery, and accepted her offer, as soon their hands touched it sends an electric shock to the both.

"Thank you... Ms...?"

"Sarah. Sarah Dawson." She gave him a force smile.

Jude was disarmed when she smiles at him. Her smile was somehow force and plastic, and her eyes were like hiding something. But she makes it look real and it's hard to identify.

Jude was known for analyzing a person for how they act and their predicted moves, only on their first encounter in 10 minutes.

But he couldn't shrug it off the fact like they have met before, but where? When? How? She was so awfully familiar.

"Um... Have we met before?" He asked.

"No. I don't think we have." She shook her head.

"Sorry... It's just you look like someone else, I just thought-" She cut him off.

"That I was her, but I'm not. It's okay, I get that a lot." She stated, getting a little gloomy at the last part.

"Well, I'm Jude Sharp. It's a pleasure " He extend his hand to her.

"The pleasure is all mine." She shook his hand.

Jude's eyes lit up and blushed, at her touch. Her hand was so soft and gentle.

They stayed like that for a few seconds.

"Can I please have my hand back?" She grinned.

"Oh, so-sorry." He stuttered, smiling like a weirdo.

Unknown to them, they capture the guys' full attention.

"Hey Jude! Who's your girlfriend!?" Mark teased, and smiled playfully.

Jude got even redder, he gnashed his teeth and clenched his hand, he sent a warning glare but the soccer freak goalkeeper ignores it.

"No-no! Sh-she's not my girlfriend!" Jude drawled, embarrassed right now. He's never been this embarrassed so much in his life.

"Hey! That's not the proper way to treat your girlfriend!" Kevin teased.

"Is she is going to be my future sister-in-law?" Celia brimmed, happily.

"They're no shame hiding it!" Bobby said while laughing.

They all burst in to laughter.

Jude growled in frustration and humiliation.

 _I cannot believe them! They are so_ _ **dead**_ _and Celia we're going to have a talk about this later._

Sarah only smirked at their teasing, she looked at Jude who was red as a tomato. She decided to join in the fun.

"You know they're right." She said.

Jude quickly look at her.

"We shouldn't hide our relationship to your friends, Honeybunch." She said in flirtish manner and batted her eyelashes.

Jude felt his heart skipped a beat or two.

"Hu-huh? Wha-what are. you are talking about...?"

She chuckled to herself.

"I'm just messing with you."

"Oh." Jude felt relieve.

"Okay, that's enough for first impression everyone." Silvia said, sending Mark a glare.

Mark got her message, and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that, Ms...?" Mark apologize, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sarah, Sarah Dawson. Yes, I'm new here as an exchange student."

"Well, welcome to Raimon Jr. High, Sarah!"

"Pleasure to be here."

"We hope to enjoy your stay here." Nathan said.

"Is it okay, to be a football manager, right now?"

"Of course." Celia answered.

"Then sign me up."

She continues her day with Celia and Sylvia, showing her the things, she need to know.

To be continued...


End file.
